Articular cartilage injury and degeneration present medical problems to the general population which are constantly addressed by orthopedic surgeons. Every year in the United States, over 500,000 arthroplastic or joint repair procedures are performed These include approximately 125,000 total hip and 150,000 total knee arthroplastics and over 41,000 open arthroscopic procedures to repair cartilaginous defects of the knee.
In the knee joint, the articular cartilage tissue forms a lining which faces the joint cavity on one side and is linked to the subchondral bone plate by a narrow layer of calcified cartilage tissue on the other. Articular cartilage (hyaline cartilage) consists primarily of extracellular matrix with a sparse population of chondrocytes distributed throughout the tissue. Articular cartilage is composed of chondrocytes, type II collagen fibril meshwork, proteoglycans and water. Active chondrocytes are unique in that they have a relatively low turnover rate and are sparsely distributed within the surrounding matrix. The collagens give the tissue its form and tensile strength and the interaction of proteoglycans with water give the tissue its stiffness to compression, resilience and durability. The hyaline cartilage provides a low friction bearing surface over the bony parts of the joint If the lining becomes worn or damaged resulting in lesions, joint movement may be painful or severely restricted. Whereas damaged bone typically can regenerate successfully, hyaline cartilage regeneration is quite limited.
Articular cartilage lesions generally do not heal, or heal only partially under certain biological conditions due to the lack of nerves, blood vessels and a lymphatic system. The limited reparative capabilities of hyaline cartilage usually result in the generation of repair tissue that lacks the structure and biomechanical properties of normal cartilage. Generally, the healing of the defect results in a fibrocartilaginous repair tissue that lacks the structure and biomechanical properties of hyaline cartilage and degrades over the course of time. Articular cartilage lesions are frequently associated with disability and with symptoms such as joint pain, locking phenomena and reduced or disturbed function. These lesions are difficult to treat because of the distinctive structure and function of hyaline cartilage and are believed to progress to severe forms of osteoarthritis. Osteoarthritis is the leading cause of disability and impairment in middle-aged and older individuals, entailing significant economic, social and psychological costs. Each year, osteoarthritis accounts for as many as 39 million physician visits and more than 500,000 hospitalizations. By the year 2020, arthritis is expected to affect almost 60 million persons in the United States and to limit the activity of 11.6 million persons.
There are many current therapeutic methods being used. None of these therapies has resulted in the successful regeneration of durable hyaline-like tissue that withstands normal joint loading and activity over prolonged periods. Currently, the techniques most widely utilized clinically for cartilage defects and degeneration are not articular cartilage substitution procedures, but rat lavage, arthroscopic debridement, and repair stimulation. The direct transplantation of cells or tissue into a defect and the replacement of the defect with biologic or synthetic substitutions presently accounts for only a small percentage of surgical interventions. The optimum surgical goal is to replace the defects with cartilage-like substitutes so as to provide pain relief, reduce effusions and inflammation, restore function, reduce disability and postpone or alleviate the need for prosthetic replacement.
Lavage and arthroscopic debridement involve irrigation of the joint with solutions of sodium chloride, Ringer or Ringer and lactate. The temporary pain relief is believed to result from removing degenerative cartilage debris, proteolytic enzymes and inflammatory mediators. These techniques provide temporary pain relief, but have little or no potential for further healing.
Repair stimulation is conducted by means of drilling, abrasion arthroplasty or microfracture. Penetration into the subchondral bone opens access of the host's marrow derived stem cells and induces bleeding and fibrin clot formation which promotes initial repair, however, the tissue formed is fibrous in nature and not durable. Pain relief is temporary as the tissue exhibits degeneration, loss of resilience, stiffness and wear characteristics over time.
The periosteum and perichondrium have been shown to contain mesenchymal progenitor cells capable of differentiation and proliferation. They have been used as grafts in both animal and human models to repair articular defects. Few patients over 40 years of age obtained good clinical results, which most likely reflects the decreasing population of osteochondral progenitor cells with increasing age. There have also been problems with fixation and stability of the grafts, which result in their displacement or loss from the repair site.
Transplantation of cells grown in culture provides another method of introducing a new cell population into chondral and osteochondral defects. Carticel® is a commercial process to culture the patient's own cartilage cells for use in the repair of cartilage defects in the knee joint marketed by Genzyme Biosurgery in the United States and Europe. The procedure uses arthroscopy to take a biopsy from a healthy, less loaded area of articular cartilage. Enzymatic digestion of the harvested tissue releases the cells that are sent to a laboratory where they are grown for a period ranging from 2-5 weeks to achieve a 10 fold increase in cell mass. Once cultivated, the autologous cells are injected during an open and extensive knee procedure into areas of defective cartilage where it is hoped that they will facilitate the repair of damaged tissue. An autologous periosteal flap with cambium layer facing down is used to seal the transplanted cells in place and act as a mechanical barrier. Fibrin glue is used to seal the edges of the flap. This technique preserves the subchondral bone plate. Proponents of this procedure report that it produces satisfactory results, including the ability to return to demanding physical activities, in more than 80% of patients and that biopsy specimens of the tissue in the graft sites show hyaline-like cartilage repair. However, long term studies of this procedure in rabbits and dogs showed limited success and showed degradation at the implant site. The original study report has been criticized for not being a prospective controlled randomized study and for lack of quantitative or mechanical data. Of interest, a 14 year follow-up of a similar patient group that underwent diagnostic arthroscopy in combination with one of several treatments (removal of bone bodies, shaving, Pride drilling) had good to excellent knee function in 78% of the patients. Thus, further studies are needed to assess the function and durability of the new tissue to determine whether it improves joint function and delays or prevents joint degeneration.
As with the perichondrial graft, patient/donor age may compromise the success of this procedure as the chondrocyte population decreases with increasing age. Disadvantages to this procedure include the need for two separate surgical procedures, potential damage to surrounding cartilage when the periosteal patch is sutured in place, the requirement of demanding microsurgical techniques, and the expensive cost of the procedure which is currently not covered by insurance.
Osteochondral transplantation or mosaicplasty involves excising all injured or unstable tissue from the articular defect and creating cylindrical holes in the base of the defect and underlying bone. These holes are filled with autologous cylindrical plugs of healthy cartilage and bone in a mosaic fashion. The osteochondral plugs are harvested from a lower weight-bearing area of lesser importance in the same joint This technique, shown in Prior Art FIG. 2, can be performed as arthroscopic or open procedures. Reports of results of osteochondral plug autografts in a small numbers of patients indicate that they decrease pain and improve joint function, however, long-term results have not been reported. Factors that can compromise the results include donor site morbidity, effects of joint incongruity on the opposing surface of the donor site, damage to the chondrocytes at the articular margins of the donor and recipient sites during preparation and implantation, and collapse or settling of the graft over time. The limited availability of sites for harvest of osteochondral autografts restricts the use of this approach to treatment of relatively small articular defects and the healing of the chondral portion of the autograft to the adjacent articular cartilage remains a concern.
Transplantation of large allografts of bone and overlying articular cartilage is another treatment option that involves a greater area than is suitable for autologous cylindrical plugs, as well as for a non-contained defect. The advantages of osteochondral allografts are the potential to restore the anatomic contour of the joint, lack of morbidity related to graft harvesting, greater availability than autografts and the ability to prepare allografts in any size to reconstruct large defects. Clinical experience with fresh and frozen osteochondral allografts shows that these grafts can decrease joint pain, and that the osseous portion of an allograft can heal to the host bone and the chondral portion can function as an articular surface. Drawbacks associated with this methodology in the clinical situation include the scarcity of fresh donor material and problems connected with the handling and storage of frozen tissue. Fresh allografts carry the risk of immune response or disease transmission. Musculoskeletal Transplant Foundation (MTF) has preserved fresh allografts in a media that maintains a cell viability of 50% for 35 days at 4° C.
A number of United States Patents have been specifically directed towards bone plugs which are implanted into a bone defect Examples of such bone plugs are U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,296 issued Aug. 21, 1990 which discloses a bone graft device comprising a cortical shell having a selected outer shape and a cavity formed therein for receiving a cancellous plug, and a cancellous plug fitted into the cavity in a manner to expose at least one surface; U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,762 issued Mar. 21, 2000 having a cylindrical shell with an interior body of deactivated bone material and U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,811 issued Jun. 4, 2002 directed toward a bone spacer which has a cylindrical cortical bone plug with an internal throughgoing bore designed to hold a reinforcing member. U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,211 issued May 7, 2002 discloses an invertebral implant having a substantially cylindrical body with a throughgoing bore dimensioned to receive bone growth materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,385 issued Apr. 30, 2002 discloses an implant base body of spongious bone material into which a load carrying support element is embedded. The support element can take the shape of a diagonal cross or a plurality of cylindrical pins. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,187 issued Sep. 25, 2001 which is directed to a load bearing osteoimplant made of compressed bone particles in the form of a cylinder. The cylinder is provided with a plurality of throughgoing bores to promote blood flow through the osteoimplant or to hold a demineralized bone and glycerol paste mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,081 issued Aug. 1, 2000 shows a bone dowel with a cortical end cap or caps at both ends, a brittle cancerous body and a throughgoing bore.
A number of patents in the prior art show the use of bone putty, pastes or gels to fill bone defects. U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,558 issued Mar. 1, 1994 discloses a flowable demineralized bone powder composition using an osteogenic bone powder with large particle size ranging from about 0.1 to about 1.2 cm. mixed with a low molecular weight polyhydroxy compound possessing from 2 to about 18 carbons including a number of classes of different compounds such as monosaccharides, disaccharides, water dispersible oligosaccharides and polysaccharides.
A bone gel is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,373 issued Dec. 17, 1991. Bone lamellae in the shape of threads or filaments retaining low molecular weight glycerol carrier are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,476 issued May 24, 1994 and 5,507,813 issued Apr. 16, 1996 and the tissue forms described in these patents are known commercially as the GRAFTON® Putty and Flex, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,629 issued Oct. 18, 1994 discloses making a rigid gel in the nature of a bone cement to fill defects in bone by mixing biocompatible particles, preferably polymethylmethacrylate coated with polyhydroxyethylmethacrylate in a matrix selected from a group which lists hyaluronic acid to obtain a molded semi-solid mass which can be suitably worked for implantation into bone. The hyaluronic acid can also be utilized in monomeric form or in polymeric form preferably having a molecular weight not greater than about one million Daltons. It is noted that the nonbioabsorbable material which can be used to form the biocompatible particles can be derived from xenograft bone, homologous bone, autogenous bone as well as other materials. The bioactive substance can also be an osteogenic agent such as demineralized bone powder morselized cancellous bone, aspirated bone marrow and other autogenous bone sources. The average size of the particles employed is preferably about 0.1 to about 3.0 mm, more preferably about 0.2 to about 1.5 mm, and most preferably about 0.3 to about 1.0 mm. It is inferentially mentioned but not taught that particles having average sizes of about 7,000 to 8,000 microns, or even as small as about 100 to 700 microns can be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,128 issued Oct. 23,1979 discloses a demineralized bone material mixed with a carrier to reconstruct tooth or bone material by adding a mucopolysaccharide to a mineralized bone colloidal material. The composition is formed from a demineralized coarsely ground bone material, which may be derived from human bones and teeth, dissolved in a solvent forming a colloidal solution to which is added a physiologically inert polyhydroxy compound such as mucopolysaccharide or polyuronic acid in an amount which causes orientation when hydrogen ions or polyvalent metal ions are added to form a gel. The gel will be flowable at elevated temperatures above 35° C. and will solidify when brought down to body temperature. Example 25 of the patent notes that mucopolysaccharides produce pronounced ionotropic effects and that hyaluronic acid is particularly responsible for spatial cross-linking
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,635 issued Feb. 29, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,018 issued Aug. 20, 2002 are directed toward a malleable bone putty and a flowable gel composition for application to a bone defect site to promote new bone growth at the site which utilize a new bone growth inducing compound of demineralized lyophilized allograft bone powder. The bone powder has a particle size ranging from about 100 to about 850 microns and is mixed in a high molecular weight hydrogel carrier which contains a sodium phosphate saline buffer.
The use of implants for cartilage defects is much more limited than that for bone defects. Aside from the fresh allograft implants and autologous implants, U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,209 issued Nov. 5, 1998 shows the use of an autologous articular cartilage cancerous bone paste to fill arthritic defects. The surgical technique is arthroscopic and includes debriding (shaving away loose or fragmented articular cartilage), followed by morselizing the base of the arthritic defect with an awl until bleeding occurs. An osteochondral graft is then harvested from the inner rim of the intercondylar notch using a trephine. The graft is then morselized in a bone graft crusher, mixing the articular cartilage with the cancellous bone. The paste is then pushed into the defect and secured by the adhesive properties of the bleeding bone. The paste can also be mixed with a cartilage stimulating factor, a plurality of cells, or a biological glue. All patients are kept non-weight bearing for four weeks and used a continuous passive motion machine for six hours each night. Histologic appearance of the biopsies have mainly shown a mixture of fibrocartilage with hyaline cartilage. Concerns associated with this method are harvest site morbidity and availability, similar to the mosaicplasty method.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,367 issued Apr. 30, 2002 discloses a plug with a base membrane, a control plug, and a top membrane which overlies the surface of the cartilage covering the defective area of the joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,033 issued Dec. 3, 2002 discloses an allograft plug with a cartilage cap which is surface contour matched to the surface of a condyle defect area which is to be replaced. The allograft plug is transplanted in an interference fit within the cavity site which remains after a condylar defect is removed from a patients condyle.